The objective of this program of research is to understand better the U.S. demographic behavior in the post-war era and the relationship between this behavior and the changes taking place in the American family. Toward this end we propose using tools of economic science to study the interplay among demographic phenomena (including fertility, and family formation and living arrangements), economic behavior (including women's labor force participation and spending patterns), and the functions of the family as a social institution. Both theoretical and empirical projects are planned.